fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Spion: De onbekende (6)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. Verloren Woestijn Leyenda Een verschrikt geritsel uit het struikgewas. “Opletten Leyenda.” Zei ik tegen mezelf. Nu wist ik wie er in die struiken zat. Als ze nu maar wachten tot dat ik mijn verhaal af heb. Het publiek hing aan mijn lippen. Sabels “Hoe gaat het Cybunny? Moet je nu met dit zielige groepje samenwerken? Sorry voor de laatste keer. Ik zei vaarwel, maar het werd tot ziens. Wist je dat veel neopets je niet erg aardig vinden?” spotte ze. “Hou je kop Ylana! Wij hebben nog een gevecht af te maken.” Scout was razend. Cylara en Gorix moesten haar tegen houden of ze was er meteen op afgevlogen. “Niet nu, Cybunny. Jij bent niet genoeg waard om moeite voor te doen. Ik zoek iemand anders.” “Levske Mila. Degene die het kistje van Kummintus stal. Aangenaam Ylana. Jij bent trouwens ook niet erg geliefd bij het volk.” Ylana draaide zich om. In het maanlicht stond Levske. Twee vlijmscherpe sabels in de handen geklemd. Klaar voor de aanval. “Jouw moet ik hebben. Attack!” Meteen pakte Ylana haar blaster en schoot. “Raak!” krijste ze in haar opwinding. De rook trok weg. Op dezelfde plek, recht in het maanlicht stond nog altijd Levske. De sabels in een kruis voor haar houdend. De blaster hadt de sabels wel degelijk geraakt, maar ze waren van goede kwaliteit (de allerbeste zelfs) en vertoonde geen krasje. Het kruisteken van sabels had de klap opgevangen. Een prima zelfverdediging, maar precisie was genoodzaakt. “Niet alleen Parlax is handig met een zwaard.” Mompelde Ylana. De rest was versteend. “Nog erger Ylana. Dit zijn geen zwaarden, maar sabels. Piratensabels en ik zal je laten voelen hoe goed ik er mee kan omgaan!” Maar voor de twee kemphanen elkaar aan konden vliegen kwam er al iets tussen. Er suisden twee eyries over met neopets op hun rug. “Giel en Skyjant!” riep Cylara verrukt uit. Het waren de twee Eyries die de boten hadden getrokken nadat Den Vurige Vuurbal was ontploft (deel 3). Er sprongen neopets van hun rug af. “Het is de bemanning van de Zwarte Pawkeet!” riep Scout naar Gorix. “Jacques!” gilde Levske die lelijk in de knel was gekomen met Ylana. Ze had net één sabel verloren. “Vangen! Twee zwaarden zijn beter dan één.” “Je zult wel een sabel bedoelen. Attack Ylana.” Ylana is een doorzetter maar dit was een beetje teveel van het goede. “Tot de volgende ronde T.T.!” riep Ylana minachtend en sprong van het schip af. Scout rende naar de reling, maar Ylana was al veilig naar de kant gezwommen. “U kunt u morgenochtend melden bij de kok. We hebben nog drie kilo aardappelen liggen!” riep de kapitein kwaad, omdat er weliswaar niet gevochten was, maar er was wel een hoop rotzooi. “Meneer, eigelijk zou u Ylana de aardappelen moeten laten schillen. Zij was verantwoordelijk voor deze...ahum...bende.” “Geen smoesjes. Jullie hebben strafcorvee.” Mopperend ging iedereen naar bed. De bemanning van de Zwarte Pawkeet sliep op het dek. Leyenda Ik begon me steeds minder op mijn gemak te voelen. Het publiek merkte er niks van. Ik moest doorgaan. Niet laten merken dat je bang bent, dan zullen ze zeker toeslaan. Sakhmet “Sakhmet in zicht!” Iedereen die niet op het dek was (T.T zat in de keuken piepers te schillen.) kwam nu naar boven. Met het schilmesje nog in de hand keek Gorix uit naar Sakhmet. “Wat gaan jullie nu doen?” vroeg Levske aan Garin. “Wij gaan met jullie mee, maar vanaf een afstandje, zodat niemand weet dat jullie “gevolgd” worden.” Het binnenvaartschip remde af. Aangezien een woestijn voornamelijk uit zand bestaat, kon je hier gewoon overal aanleggen. Passagiers en goederen werden uitgeladen. “We gaan eerst de stad in. We vallen zo teveel op.” besloot Cylara. “Wacht. Kunnen we niet beter naar Qasala gaan? Het is daar veel rustiger en ik ben goed bevriend met de winkeleigenaar daar.” Zei Gorix. Ze gingen naar Qasala. De winkeleigenaar van de boekwinkel: de Woorden der Oudheid ontving hem met een koel onthaal (in een woestijn is het al heet genoeg). Ze verzamelde zo snel mogelijk de nodige uitrusting en gingen op weg. Twee dagen en twee nachten reisden T.T. met de piraten op de achtergrond door de woestijn heen. Overdag was het broeierig heet en ’s nachts ijskoud. Nu werd ook duidelijk waarom Gorix en Levske niet met elkaar konden opschieten. Die twee verschilde als dag en nacht, letterlijk! Meestal gingen ze tot diep in de nacht verder. Hierin zag je de grootste verschillen tussen die twee. Gorix, benoemt als leider van T.T. door commandant Valka persoonlijk, kon uitstekend tegen de hitte en de felle zon. Overdag was hij de titel “leider” werkelijk waard en liep hij vooraan. Levske liep bijna bij de piraten te hijgen. Levske, brutaal en koppig dat ze was hadt de titel “leider” opgeëist. In ieder geval ’s avonds en ’s nachts. Ze hield van de kou en de nacht. Terwijl Gorix ’s nachts achteraan liep en het tempo met moeite bij kon houden door de kou, liep Levske (soms zingend) vooraan en hield de pas er flink in. Ze kwamen na een dagenlange tocht macheren eindelijk in het dal der farao’s. In tegenstelling tot de vlakke, zanderige woestijn die ze net doorkruist hadden, was hier meer rots dan zand en waren er veel heuvels (dus veel meer schaduw.) Ze sloegen het kamp op aan de rand van een van die heuvels. “Hoe weten we nu welke we moeten hebben?” vroeg Cylara. Levske nam dorstig een slok water. “We zoeken de grootste piramide in de omgeving zien te vinden.” Antwoorde Gorix simpel. “Dat lijkt me niet moeilijk.” “Als je maar weet dan zo’n piramide een enorm doolhof is vanbinnen. Er is een grote kans dat we verdwalen.” “Misschien.” “Hoe weten we dan de weg als we binnen zijn?” vroeg Scout nu. “We zien wel. Eerst die piramide maar eens zien te bereiken.” Niemand zei iets meer. Nu ze zo dicht bij hunn doel waren was de spanning te snijden. Vanaf het begin van hun tocht door de woestijn hebben ze amper geslapen. Scout gaf de schuld aan het amulet. Ze had in de neopedie gelezen dat het amulet alle slaap zou nemen. Leyenda De neopets om me heen keken me een beetje vreemd aan. “Denken jullie echt dat ik alles sta te verzinnen? Nee, dat doen andere wel voor me. Ik hoor de verhalen en flarden van nieuwe verhalen en vertel ze door (soms maak ik ze zelf mee.). Jullie geloven me niet, toch? Het plaatsje Zanderig bestaat echt, of liever bestond echt. Het is elf jaar geleden volledig bedekt met zand (en toen was er wel meer zand dan water. Het blijft vaag.) Nu kan je dus gewoon doorvaren, maar het heeft echt bestaan.” Ik zie me al voor me dat je dit leest en denkt: “Ja hoor. Nou de groeten! Kunnen verder met het verhaal?” “Natuurlijk ga ik verder met het verhaal! Maar ik moet toch af en toe iets duidelijk maken.” “Mens, schiet op!” Denk je, maar zeg je niet. Ik wil ook geen berichten over deze lap tekst in mijn mailbox krijgen. Commetaar, suggesties, idëen, reacties enz. allemaal prima, maar niks over wat hierboven staat. Van mijn part schrijf ik voor de volgende NK de geschiedenis van Zanderig op, maar niks over wat hierboven staat. Moet ik het nog een keer opschrijven? Geen neomail over… “Verder! NU!” Oké, oké. Onrustig Telkens als ze de slaap te pakken kregen, leek het alsof er iemand achter hun stond en in hun nek ademde. Als je dan omkeek zag je niks. Helemaal niets. Het bezorgde iedereen de stuipen op het lijf, zelfs de stoere piraten die normaal gesproken nooit bang waren (zie de strip van 14play2 in uitgave 4). Maar dit waren geen normale omstandigheden! Ze zaten weer eens tot hun nek in de problemen. Zelfs Kummintus, die dichterbij was dan je denkt (gevaarlijk dichtbij zelfs), leed aan slapeloosheid. Zijn mannen waren bang en Ylana voelde zich alles behalve op haar gemak. Dat amulet moest maar snel opgeborgen worden! Maar het amulet was niet de enige oorzaak van de rusteloosheid. Er was iemand die hun volgde en daar waren ze heel zeker van! Gorix had voetafdrukken in het zand gevonden en Kummintus die de groep in de gaten hield, was er ook niet gerust op. Wat was er allemaal aan de hand in deze verdomde woestijn! Eindelijk, maar tergend langzaam, kwam de zon op. Nog altijd moe verzamelde iedereen zijn spullen. De watervoorraad raakte langzamerhand uitgeput. Nu maar hopen dat er water of iets anders dat vocht bevatten te vinden was. Net toen ze aan de klim naar beneden wilden beginnen dook er een (stok)oude, groene Elephante op. T.T. verstuifde en Kummintus gleed bijna van de rots (waar hij achter zat). “Wie bent u?” Kon Scout nog net uitbrengen, deels van de schrik, deels van de droogte die in hun kelen zat. “Ik kom jullie waarschuwen, kinderen. De Grote Piramide zal jullie niet sparen, als jullie er al komen. Ga terug voor het te laat is.” “Waarom?” “Er rust een vloek over de tombe, het amulet en nu ook over jullie en jullie “vrieden”. Ga terug nu het nog kan.” Zo plotseling hij was verschenen, verdween hij ook weer. “Wie was dat? Waarom mogen we niet naar de tombe?” vroeg Cylara. “Zou hij iets kostbaars bij hebben?” Een typische gedachte van Ylana, die net als Kummintus verscholen zat. “We moesten terug voor het te laat was.” Zei Scout een beetje angstig. “Het is al te laat. We zijn nu al zo dichtbij en ik heb een opdracht te volbrengen.” Zei Levske met meer zelfvertrouwen dan ze voelde. “Levske!” siste Talak achter haar (vanachter een steen) uit het zicht van Ylana en Kummintus. Tja, in dit verhaal draait alles om een steen. “Garin zegt dat hij een stofwolk deze kant op ziet komen. Hij vreest voor een zandstorm.” “Ik zei het je! We zijn vervloekt!” Cylara stak haar handen wanhopig in de lucht. De Zandstorm kwam met veel lawaai op hun af. De Zwarte Pawkeet en T.T. hadden zich samen verschuilt in een kleine grot. Zo ver mogelijk van de ingang vandaan. Wat denkt je dat het toppunt van pech is? Nee, niet die mop met antwoord: een ééndagsvlieg die zijn dag niet heeft! Een zandstorm waarbij de wind juist in de grot blaast! “Dit geloof je toch niet?! Die man had gelijk. We zijn vervloekt.” Mompelt Gorix voor zich uit. “Dat zei ik net ook al.” Zucht Cylara terwijl ze het zand uit haar gezicht probeert te houden. “Wacht eens even! De vloek zegt dat iedereen die met het amulet te maken heeft meegenomen wordt door de Grote Zandstorm, dus niet alleen wij en de Zwarte Pawkeet maar ook Kummintus en Ylana!” “Net goed voor ze Levske. Je krijgt toch geen medelijden met een schurk?” Gorix ziet een kwade blik in de ogen van Levske. Boven het geluid van de Zandstorm uit klonk een hoge hulpkreet van iemand die in levensgevaar was. “Wie of wat was dat?” De helft van de grot was al bedekt met zand. Hoewel iedereen eigelijk wel wist wie het waren twijfelde ze of ze het wel moesten doen. Gorix gaf het verlossende woord. “Kom op.” Hij pakte een touw en deed zijn zakdoek voor zijn mond. De rest volgde zijn voorbeeld en ze gingen naar buiten. De Zandstorm wakkerde aan. Het zand sneed in hun gezicht en ze konden bijna niks zien. In de grot waren een paar leden van de bemanning bezig met het zand eruit te gooien, maar het was dweilen met de kraan open (:het hadt geen enkele zin). Toch gingen ze door. Ze liepen tegen de richting in. Het was zwaar en vermoeiend en bovenal werden ze verstikt door het vele zand. “Daar Gorix!” Scout had de beste ogen van allemaal. Ze had iets gezien. Het bleek de bemanning van Kummintus te zijn. Ze hadden geen enkele bescherming tegen het zand. Ze waren al half eronder bedolven. Snel groeven ze ze uit en sleepten ze naar de grot. Hoestend kwam de bemanning van de Dede weer een beetje bij positieve. “Onze kapitein! Waar is onze kapitein?” hoestend kwam de stuurman van de Dede overeind. Zo haastig dat hij zijn hoofd stootte aan de stenenwand van de grot. Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken